


Bookstore Girl

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Louis being Louis, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Violet loved books, always had.Her imagination ran wild in the various mental playgrounds those thin pages offered. They transported her to another world, far away from all her troubles. Much needed respite.Little did she know when entering a newly discovered local bookstore, her reality would change too.





	Bookstore Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song, ‘Bookstore Girl’ by Charlie Burg, and this short but sweet idea popped into my head.

Violet loved books, always had.

Her imagination ran wild in the various mental playgrounds those thin pages offered. They transported her to another world, far away from all her troubles. Much needed respite. Even in the confining walls of her family’s trailer, hidden in the small bedroom space separated by a bead curtain, she could drift away. Without money, it was hard to collect books for her “room”. Louis gave her some, not a big reader himself unless it had pictures. They took pride of place in amongst her other trinkets.

Two weeks ago, she discovered a small bookstore on her way back from school. Quaint and quiet. Just her style. When she had entered it for the first time, the middle of May, the smell hit her first. Books, old and new. Her eyes wandered the numerous wooden shelves, fingertips brushing against each spine. Some had sleeves, others fancy font etched into the cover. They were all organized by genre and then author, different sizes and colors. Faint guitar music filled the otherwise quiet surroundings, dreamy. In one corner was a pile of beanbags and a coffee table near a large window, a place for people to relax and enjoy their newly found treasures. Various plant pots were dotted around the room, giving the store some color and natural vibes. 

Someone had been restocking and reorganizing the shelves. A young girl, about her age. Shorter than she was, dark curls tied back into a low, messy side bun. As Violet continued to browse, her eyes kept darting back to the girl. She should stop, she knew she should, but...

_"Did you need any help there?”_ the girl asked as she put some books down on a shelf, ready for organizing.

Violet jumped at the question, hoping the girl didn’t notice her staring before. _“Oh, I, uh… n-not right now, thanks.”_

She briefly averted her eyes, catching sight of the girl’s name badge. Clementine.

_“No worries. Let me know if you do.”_ Clementine smiled warmly before returning to her work. 

Violet stayed a little while longer, only half paying attention to the maze of books. Every few moments, she glanced back over at Clementine. She felt weirdly drawn to this girl. As much as she wanted to talk to her, she just… couldn’t find the right words. She probably shouldn’t distract someone while they were working anyway. No matter how tempting. God, she wished she had Louis’ confidence. When she finally left the store, she lingered in the doorway. Clementine turned at the sound of the door, giving her a small wave and another smile. Returning the wave Violet walked home, grinning from ear to ear the whole way.

She went back to the bookstore the next day.

* * *

“Earth to Violet.”

Someone shook her shoulder, dragging her away from the memory. She was outside, sat under a tree on a bench. Beside her was a half-eaten bag of donuts, one she hadn’t touched yet.

“Huh?”

“You were daydreaming again.” Louis raised an eyebrow, his expression shifting from curious to mischievous. “Was it about that girl?”

“No,” Violet said too quickly.

“Liar,” he said, then took a bite into his third donut. 

Frowning, Violet jammed her hand into the paper bag, yanking one out. Sugar coated her fingers and lips as she bit into it.

“Bout time you had one. I was starting to feel offended you didn’t like my gift.”

Violet rolled her eyes, taking another bite. “It’s food. Of course I’d like it.”

“Oh, thank you, Louis,” he said, mimicking her voice poorly. “You’re so kind and such an amazing friend.”

“I do not sound like that.”

“I won’t know until you say it,” he coaxed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Narrowing her eyes, Violet shoved him. 

“Um, ow.” He snatched the bag back, sticking out his tongue. “No more donuts for you.”

“Fine.” 

Violet finished off her donut and waited. One, two… As expected, Louis shuffled closer and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug. He nuzzled into her, sighing. 

“No, I can’t. How could I deny you these sugary snacks of delight?”

“Get off,” Violet half-heartedly protested.

With a grin, he licked her cheek before letting her go. 

“Oh my god. You are gross.” Violet wiped the sugary residue with her sleeve, grimacing.

Cackling, he clutched his sides and slapped his knee. “You fall for it… Every. Damn. Time.”

In way of apology, he held the bag out again. Reluctantly, she took out another donut, chomping down on it. He watched her, expression turning softer.

“Back to my original point, you should talk to her. You know, like normal people do when they like someone.”

Violet chewed longer than she had to, hoping to avoid this conversation. “You shouldn’t hit on someone while they’re at work, you ass.”

“Who said anything about flirting?” Louis asked with a smug grin.

She mentally kicked herself for giving him ammunition. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

There was no point denying it. “It’d be so much easier if I did.”

They were quiet for a while, letting the world pass them by as they finished off the donuts.

“Just promise me something,” he finally said. “That you’ll talk to her. Even if it’s just saying hi. Baby steps.”

Violet stared at the half-eaten donut in her hand, examining the teeth marks. It wasn’t as easy as Louis thought. Or maybe it was and she was just making it more complicated than it ever needed to be. She didn’t know anymore.

“Okay.”

“See?” He gently nudged her ribs with his elbow. “Admitting I’m right isn’t so hard.”

“Better enjoy it while it lasts,” Violet said with a smirk. “Doesn’t happen often, because you say some really dumb shit.”

“Hmph.” Louis gently kicked her shin. “That’s the last time I give you good advice. Which, for the record, is the only kind of advice I give.”

Shoving the rest of her donut in his mouth - both because she wanted to shut him up and knew he liked finishing off her food - she stood up. She brushed sugar off her hands and clothes, taking a deep breath.

For now, she’d trust in his judgment.

* * *

Three days after her pep talk with Louis, she finally decided to bite the bullet. He was busy with baseball practice, giving her the perfect opportunity to visit the bookstore in peace. Somehow managing to survive the locker rush, she walked the familiar path to the store. She didn’t even know if Clementine would be there today. Only one way to find out. When she reached the store, she peered inside. She couldn’t see anyone at the counter, probably busy stacking shelves. 

“Come on, Vi. You got this,” she muttered to herself, pushing the door open.

Everything looked the same as when she last came here, aside from the monthly display section. They had a new one for June, pride month. Rainbow flag bunting and hanging multi-colored lights draped across the shelves. A plastic container sat on a table nearby - an assorted rainbow of bookmarks and stickers - with the stores daily changing recommended book.

Today’s was ‘Her Name in the Sky’.

“Ah, now here’s a face I haven’t seen in a couple days.” Violet turned to see Clementine, her heart jolting to attention. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming back.”

“Oh, I… didn’t realize you were counting.”

There were several reasons she hadn’t swung by the bookstore recently. One: her _slight_ crush on Clementine made it kinda awkward. Two: she had been drowning in school work. Three: there was a lot of shit going on at home, mostly thanks to her dad. 

“Uh, ha.” Clementine gave a hesitant smile, rubbing the back of her neck. “I… didn’t realize it either. Until now.”

Violet’s eyes were drawn to the small pin on Clementine’s shirt. A flag. Pink, purple and blue horizontal stripes. Her heart jumped again. Maybe it was too much to hope, but...

“You haven’t seen the new display yet, have you?” Clementine pointed it, the book in question sat on a small table. 

“Her Name in the Sky,” Violet said quietly, the cogs in her brain turning. “You know it?”

Clementine nodded. “Sure do. Have you read it before?”

“I have, yeah.”

Violet read it last summer. It was hard to find books with gay characters, especially ones that didn’t end on a completely tragic note.

“What did you think?” Clementine asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

A difficult question. Not because of Violet’s opinion, but the book topic itself… the main reason it was displayed with the other pride month books.

“I… liked it. A lot,” she replied with tactical briefness.

“Same.” Clementine’s eyes lit up. “I really love Hannah and Baker. So glad there was a happy ending.”

“They don’t hold back on breaking your heart first, though.”

“No kidding. I cried a few times while I was reading. Now I have a thoroughly tear-stained book at home.”

“I got a library copy, but equally as infused with tears.” Violet picked up the book, checking the price. It was on sale, a pretty good deal too. “Maybe it’s time to add it to my permanent collection.”

“I’d say so. You like reading? Silly question maybe.” Clementine gestured to the shelves of books around them. 

Violet laughed, a sound usually only reserved for Louis. “I do. And if there are sales like this every day, maybe I’ll get a few more.”

“I have it on good authority that there are some amazing books lined up for that spot.” 

Clementine glanced over her shoulder as a young boy appeared from the back room. He nodded at her, taking point behind the counter. She cleared her throat, pointing to the exit door with her thumb.

“I’m done working for the day. Hometime.”

“Oh, yeah.” Violet fidgeted, taking the book over to the counter to pay for it. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“Maybe I don’t mind.” Clementine smiled at her again, even more vibrant and dazzling than Violet remembered. 

Ignoring the loud beating in her chest, Violet paid for the book. She was surprised to see Clementine still standing there when she turned around. Timely as ever, her stomach grumbled loudly. That made Clementine laugh. A sound Violet wanted to hear again the second it stopped.

“There’s a little coffee shop nearby,” Clementine said, her voice wavering ever so slightly. “You’re… welcome to join me.”

“I, uh…” Louis’ words of encouragement ran through Violet’s mind. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Clementine’s smile reached new levels of stunning, eyes twinkling. “Sweet. Name’s Clementine, although you probably got that from the badge.”

“Violet.”

“My dad’s favorite color,” Clementine said thoughtfully as they left the store.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing these soft nerds so much.
> 
> Might do a second part to this at some point. Maybe when I’ve finished writing up the bulk of that multi-chaptered fic I have planned (that I totally don’t keep procrastinating on lol).
> 
> Hope y'all had an awesome pride month!


End file.
